The PA's Job
by Random and ShikaGal
Summary: Hinata is sacked from her job when she meets her old crush Naruto, who owns Hokage Ltd. and gives her a job. They get closer and closer.....NaruHina, slight SasuSaku, rated M for Lemon in later chapters
1. A Lost Job

**Hi guys,**

**ShikaGal wanted**** 2 publish this story first so I**** hope u enjoy it...!!**

**-Random**

**Heyz pplz,**

**Hope u lyk this, I**** wrote this chapter, nd btw the bold bits r Hinata's thoughts...**

**Hope its good enough 4 u pplz**

**x-ShikaGal-x**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"You're FIRED!!!" Haru screamed.

"Wh…What?" Hinata asked astonished.

"YOU HEARD ME!!! OUR SALES LEVELS HAVE BEEN DROPPING BECAUSE YOU WON'T TALK TO THE CUSTOMERS!!! THEY THINK YOU'RE A WEIRDO!!!YOU'RE GIVING MY COMPANY A BAD NAME!!!" Haru yelled at the top of his lungs.

Haru was the boss of Haru Sales Corp. and had just given Hinata the sack. Haru had a large ego, was selfish, and only cared about himself and his riches. He had sacked Hinata because he and his company had been getting bad press recently. He had to blame his decreasing sales on someone, so he blamed it on Hinata, as he knew that she was too shy and quiet to argue with him.

Hinata dashed out the room crying her eyes out.

**What a****n IDIOTIC**** bastard. I HATE HIM!!! **

She wasn't crying because she had lost her job, but because she wanted to impress her dad, by making herself useful for once. Her father was caring, and hadn't told her she was a failure, but she knew he thought that inside. Hinata had always been a good employee, the only problem was that she was too quiet, and to be truthful, a sales job wouldn't be the greatest thing to do if you were shy. Hinata was also worried about how she would find a job. She didn't have much money to spare, as Haru had paid her lower wages than everyone else, and he thought she wouldn't notice. In actual fact she had, but he also knew that if she did find out about it, she was too scared of him to question him about it anyway. He knew he was safe from her questioning him about it, and gaining even more bad press.

Why does this always have to happen to me? Why? I have never done anything bad to anyone, so why punish me???

Hinata ran outside to the multi-storey car park, still crying her eyes out, and jumped straight into her Ford Fiesta Zetec. It was small and a light purple in colour, just the right size for her, and her favourite colour, which was why she picked it.

_-Flashback-_

_Hinata was with __her friend Yuzu__ when she went to__Kobe __Motors__. She __had asked __her to take her there__ because she knew__ if she went b__y herself she would get nowhere. S__he would be too shy to start a conv__ersation with the salesmen (women)__, and e__ven if they did come up to her and ask if she needed help__ she would have said, no, as __not__ to__ bother them, or distract them from other people, who from her point of view, needed a car more than her.__She was too kind._

_Hinata had told __Yuzu__ that she needed to buy a car and he said that he would go with her. __She__ knew what she was like __aswell;__ nothing would get do__ne unless __she__went aswell__Yuzu drove her over with her Black Land Rover__. It was plain, and spacious__, just like she usually picked them_

_"Wo…..wow"__ Hinata __said, amazed._

_The __Kobe__Motor__s building was huge! It had __10__ stories__ in total__, each with a large variety of cars in them. Hinata had specific features in mind, and told them to __Yuzu, __so __s__he knew the requirements to tell the salesmen.__ She only wanted a small car to travel to and from__ work with, __and she wanted it to be her__ favourite colour-Purple._

_Hinata didn't earn a high wage, so she wanted it to be reasonably priced, around 1,500,000 yen (about £6__000). It had taken her ages to save up this much money, and she really wanted the car because every day she had to travel on the packed trains, just to get to central Tokyo__. S__he lived a few miles away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Her father wasn't able to take her __to work__, as he was an IT consultant, and worked at SONY__™, which was on the opposite side of Tokyo. Hinata was also too scared to walk to work, as she was frighten__ed that she might of got lost__ in the busy streets, and she would have been too shy to ask directions.__ Her shyness was her worst feature._

_Yuzu__ walked up to one of the salesmen and talked to him about finding a car. They were talking lots of technical stuff, which Hinata didn't understand so she just wandered off to look around at the higher pric__ed cars._

_What are they talking about? Oh well, I will just look around the expensive sports cars._

_"__Yu…..Yuzu__-san, I__ am just going up to level 8" Hinata __whispered, trying not to interrupt the conversation._

_"Ok__ Hinata" __Yuzu__ replied "Just be back in about 20 minutes__, you might need to sign some stuff__"_

_"O__…__Ok" __Hinata spoke, as she happily skipped__ over to the elevator._

_**Oh My Gosh**** This is awesome!**_

_Hinata was amazed by what cars there were. Large varieties of colours from black to white and a huge variety of cars were there.From Cadillac's, to Dodge Vipers, to Lamborghini's, to Ferrari, they had not forgotten a single make. She looked around the cars for a while and went back to the elevator. She pressed 3, and joined her friend at the desk._

_"Hinata, please could you come and sign this stuff?" Yuzu asked._

_"O…Of course Yuzu-San" Hinata weakly replied._

_After 25 minutes of writing down details and signing page after page of forms, the salesman said that they had the car she had requested in the Garage outside. Hinata and Yuzu waited on the second floor in the waiting room for the salesman to come back upstairs._

**_This is taking ages; I'd better thank Yuzu though._**

_"Arigatou, Yuzu-san" She quietly told him_

_"That's ok Hinata, we both know that you wouldn't have been able to get the car if someone hadn't come with you, it was my pleasure" Yuzu replied._

_"Ye…Yeah Yuzu-san, you're completely right" Hinata whispered while saying another quiet thank you._

_"The car is ready for you Hinata-san" the salesman respectfully inquired._

_"Arigatou Kenji-san" Hinata thanked and walked downstairs to the garage._

_Hinata joyfully drove home in her new car, following her friend Yuzu. When she got home she just sat in the car happily taking in the smell of it. She had always loved that smell, and it was still going strong. She was so happy then…_

_-Flashback-_

Hinata reminisced about when she first got her new car and a smile grazed her lips. Her shirt was becoming transparent from all the tears she had shed in the past few minutes.

**I'd better get home before anyone sees me like this.**

Hinata put her silver keys into the cars ignition and turned them forwards, starting the engine quietly. Hinata drove safely home, a huge gap between the speed limit and her actual speed.

Hinata soon got to the Hyuuga household, and slowly reversed into the driveway. It was large as the house was gigantic, but she still took her time reversing. She just didn't know what too careful was.

Hinata rushed to the front door, and pushed the bronze key into the old lock.

I hope no one is disturbed by me.

Hinata quietly snuck into the household, trying not to let family members see her in the present state she was in.

**Please don't let anyone see****, especially****…**

"Hinata, er…what happened to your blouse?" Hiashi questioned

Hinata burst into tears once again.

"Hinata, you have to tell me what's wrong"

"I-I l…lost my j-job!"

Hinata buried her head into her father's chest as he comforted her. She felt like shit, and didn't feel like cheering up right now.

"F…Father, I want to go and see Hanabi"

"Ok Hinata…but it's not the end of the world…you must realise that"

"Y-Yes I know that father" Hinata sobbed as she ran upstairs.

**I really hope Hanabi knows what to do….or****-or**** I won't get through this…**

Hanabi was Hinata's 16 year old sister, who was her best friend aswell. She always consoled Hinata when she was feeling down, and this was definitely a time she needed her.

"H-Hanabi, I n-need your advice!"

"Ok Hinata, what's wrong…why are you crying?"

"I-I lost my job, and right now I just feel like…like…I can't explain it…"

"Oh Hinata…." Hanabi moved over from her bed towards Hinata and gave her a hug. Hinata never usually broke down this badly when something bad happened. She was wondering how Hinata would get through this, and it didn't help that Hinata was completely relying on suggestions. This just upped the pressure.

Hinata soon stopped crying with the help of Hanabi. She had always had this effect on Hinata, and that's why they were close as sisters.

"H-Hanabi…I-I just don't know what to do…I don't even know how to find a new job"

"Well I think you should ask father, I don't know how to get a job, I am only in high school myself!"

"S-Sure Hanabi, A-Arigatou nee-san"

Hinata carefully stepped out of Hanabi's messy room, and treaded down the steep stairs.

**I wonder what father will say.**

"Oh hello Hinata, are you feeling better?"

"Y-Yes…a little" Hinata stuttered "Tou…Tou-san, do you have a way that you think would cheer me up?"

"Er…yeah, I suppose you could go shopping with Hanabi tomorrow"

"Are…are you sure she would want to do that Tou-san?"

"Yeah, I will discuss it with her later"

"A-Arigatou Gozaimasu"

"You're welcome Hinata"

I guess I should be going to sleep now…I hope tomorrow works. I'll Sure miss Yuzu, I hope she does well.

"I…I should be going to sleep now, goodnight Tou-san"

"Night Hinata"

Hinata calmly walked back up the stairs to her lavender coloured room, got changed into her floral pyjamas, and quickly drifted into a deep slumber…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Heyz, ****I**** no that chapter woz crap, but the next chapter will b better, ****I**** promise**

**oh yh, and plz review, giv****e**** us points on how to improve our writing, and u can give us constructive criticism aswell, even tho it is lyk the same thing, oh well, hope u lyked it**

**btw**** we hav****e**** the updates of the status of the next chapters on our profile so just look there 4 the progress****, nd soz 4 the mistakes if there r n e**

**fanx**

**x-ShikaGal-x**


	2. The Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: We do ****not**** own Naruto, but we wish we did****, and I would make NaruHina happen**

**I am so sorry about the long wait, my internet stopped ****working, and then my chapter some****how got deleted off my computer…probably something 2 do with that konoyaro ****brother of mine…****and by the way soz if there are some missing spaces, its because when I put the chapter up it goes like that automatically…****anyways****, here it is!!!**

**f****anx**

**x-ShikaGal-x**

**b****y ****t****he ****w****ay****, the parts which are bold and italic are Naruto's thoughts, ****yup;**** he's in this chapter, any****ways, byez**

**Hi,**

**Just ****to let you know the description of the shoes were mine**

**Hope you like it**

**-Random**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**How long does she take?**

"A-Are you ready to go yet nee-san?" Hinata tried to yell, but it was still quiet.

"Yes Hinata, 2 Minutes!"

Hanabi always took ages to get ready when she was going out somewhere, and Hinata didn't really see the point in this. Whenever she asked Hanabi why, she would always tell her that she wants to look good in front of the boys. Hanabi didn't have a boyfriend right now, so she guessed she was looking for one.

"Ok, ok, I'm done" Hanabi ran downstairs and to the door.

"A-Are you sure you're ready?" Hinata asked

"Yes, now do you want to go or not?"

"C-Come on then"

Hinata and Hanabi walked over to the Ford Fiesta Zetec and climbed in. Hinata soon got the car started and they were off to the Tokyo Shopping Centre. There was loads traffic. It was a Monday, and Hanabi's High School had a day off, that's why she was able to come.

_-Meanwhile-_

_"Kuso!!!" Naruto just realised he had spilt his cup Ramen everywhere after coming to an abrupt stop in his car_

_"Kuso, Kuso KUSO!!! This is gonna stain the carpet__, I gotta mop it up quick!"_

_Naruto grabbed a tissue from the glove compartment, and __bent forward,__ wiping up the Ramen_

_-Meanwhile-_

Hinata's queue moved down a little bit and she moved forward a bit more and looked to her left.

**Is that Naruto…and is he…Masturbating?!?!?!**

The queue moved forwards once again…and Hinata lost sight of him.

When they finally got there the Tokyo Shopping Centre wasn't very full, so they just wandered around into various shops.

"Oh Hinata, I need to go into the shoe department, maybe you could find something there you like aswell"

"S-Sure!" Hinata answered

**I swear Hanabi ****is addicted to ****shoes;**** she has like**** a million pairs already**

They slowly walked over to the shoe department, which wasn't far away, and looked around the shoes. They had casual, evening shoes, work/school, and sports shoes.

"Wh-which section do you need Hanabi?"

"I need…." Hanabi was having a hard time to choose what kind of shoes she wanted, she had all of the types, and many pairs of each "…….Evening Shoes"

"L-lets go then"

There were racks after racks of gorgeous shoes; Hinata didn't know where to look.

**WOW, these shoes are awesome**

Hanabi walked over to an amazing pair of shoes and took them off the shelf, then gave them to Hinata. She stared at them in awe; they were the most spectacular shoes she had ever seen. They had 3 inch heels, a sandal-type shoe, and had diamonds all along the straps. On the front of each of the ankle straps, there was a large diamond, which glittered in the light of the store, and to top it off, they were a lilac colour. They were perfect.

"Go on Hinata, buy them"

"N-no…I don't think it would be reasonable"

"Come on Hinata, just think of it as treating yourself to something nice, a cheering up present, that's what we are here for!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, now go on"

"O-ok" Hinata replied

Hinata happily walked over to the tills with a smile on her face. This had definitely made her happier.

**I thought that Hanabi would have wanted these shoes. I can't believe I am going to buy them though, they are so expensive!**** But as she said, it's a little treat for ****me**

Hinata handed the woman at the till 26,000 yen (£110), and walked back to Hanabi, she had also found some shoes and paid for them in that time aswell.

**Oh crap! My mobile!**

"H-Hanabi, I need to go back to the food court"

"Ok, but how come?"

"I-I left my mobile there before"

_-Flashback-_

_Hinata and Hanabi were just finishing their coffee when Hinata decided to text her dad about what was going on. It was a short text, and just saying what they had done so far, and her mood, which was cheerful._

_"__H-Hanabi…I-I should put our cups __in the bin__"_

_"Yeah, then we can carry on shopping_

_"H-Hai" Hinata replied_

_That was when Hinata left it lying on the table_

_-Flashback-_

**Goddammit, I left it in such a stupid place, I'm so stupid**

"Sure lets go, I think we should get there fast though, someone might take it!" Hanabi told Hinata.

Hinata and Hanabi quickened up the pace, and walked out the shop faster than their normal speed. Since the Tokyo Shopping Centre was huge, it would take a while to get there anyways. Hinata looked over her shoulder to look at her clock and realised she had about 3 hours left until she and Hanabi went home then……THUD……Hinata dropped her handbag and her bag, with her perfect shoes in them, and fell to the floor.

"Oh, Gomen…." A blond haired man apologised

"O-Oh no it was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going, Sumi Masen"

The blond haired man gave Hinata a hand as she lifted her head up.

"……….Hinata?!?!"

"……….N-Naruto…Kun???"

They both stared at each other blankly; with Naruto's expression slowly turning into one of his cheesy grins, Hinata blushing; they hadn't seen each other in 6 years, since they left high school. They had been friends there, and talked, but Hinata always blushed, which made Naruto wonder why she did it. Hinata was blushing not only because she just bumped into Naruto, but because of what he was doing before.

**Wow, Naruto is still as cute as he used to be****, maybe even cuter; I hope I'm not blushing right now…not in front of Naruto anyways!****But I wonder if he really was masturbating****…****(lozl)**

_**Whoa, look at Hinata; she's so…so…hot! Did she look like this in High School?!**__** I can't believe I didn't notice that!**_

Naruto pulled Hinata up and they just stared at each other, amazed that they just suddenly met after so long. Hinata was amazed that they were actually going to the same place.

_**This is silence is **__**awkward…I should just strike up a conversation…but she's blushing again, is there something wrong with me**____**…?**_

"Well, Hinata…er….how have you been doing?"

"I-I've been fine thank you" Hinata looked down as she remembered losing her job…

_-Flashback-_

_"You're FIRED!!!" Haru screamed._

_"Wh…What?" Hinata asked astonished._

_Hinata dashed out the room crying her eyes out. _

**What an IDIOTIC bastard. I HATE HIM!!! **

_-Flashback-_

"Hinata…is something wrong?" Naruto questioned

"N-no…I'm ok…but I need to go to the food court, I-I left my mobile there before…I-I'm sorry I have to go so quickly after we have just met after so long"

"Well how about I come with you…then we can have a coffee and talk about what's been happening since high school…eh?"

"Y-yeah…w-what a great idea!" Hinata's face lit up in a smile, so did Naruto's, but with his cheesy grin.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Hanabi questioned

"The food court" Naruto stated "You can come and meet us later if you want to"

"Ok, I'll just go look around the shops a bit more"

"A-are you sure Hanabi?" Hinata asked

"Yeah yeah, just go"

"O-ok" Hinata replied

They both speedily walked towards the food court, and soon arrived. Hinata looked around for her mobile, but she couldn't see it.

"Have you found it yet?"

"N-no, I-I should go and ask at the inquiries desk"

"Come on then" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her over to the desk, as Hinata blushed at the fact of holding hands with her lifelong crush.

**He's just as hyperactive as ever…but I can't believe he's holding my hand; I must be blushing by now!!!**

They walked straight over to the desk as no one was there, and Hinata tried to get the woman's attention.

"E-excuse me" Hinata said in a barely audible tone, it was bad enough that you could hardly hear Hinata in the first place, but the woman was listening to her iPod loud…really loud

"E-Excuse me…hello?"

"Excuse me!" Naruto shouted. Everyone turned around to look, including the woman at the desk as Hinata's blush deepened.

**This is so embarrassing…oh well, this is Naruto after all!**** At least we have the woman's attention now.**

"W-well, erm, before I left my mobile here, has anyone handed it in"

"Yea, was it a Sony Ericsson W600?"

"Y-yeah, it was"

"Here you go…by the way; there is a text message on it…it kept beeping, it was quite annoying actually" the last bit was muttered under her breath, but Hinata still heard, Naruto didn't.

"O-oh Gomen Nasai"

Hinata and Naruto walked over to the coffee shop and waited in the queue of one person.

"Hinata, what would you like?"

"W-what…me? Erm…."

**What should I have…think…THINK!!!**

"Just a black coffee please Naruto"

"Ok, Could I have a black coffee please and a cappuccino please" Naruto asked the waiter, as the person in front took their coffee to a table.

"Sure, small, medium or large" The waiter asked

"Large please, for both of them" Naruto said

"1, 400 yen please"

Hinata got out her purse ready to pay.

"Hinata, I'll pay"

"N-no, I should pay"

"No I will because I invited you for to come with me"

Naruto handed over the money and gave Hinata her coffee. They walked over to a free table and both sat down, Hinata slid her bag onto the floor, and they both started to sip their coffees.

"So Hinata, what have you been doing since we both left High School?"

"W-well I went to college and studied there for a while, t-then I went on to work at Haru Sales Corp."

"Awesome, how is it going there?"

"W….well…..I was sacked"

"W-what, why did he do that?" Naruto asked puzzled

"H-he said that his sales levels were dropping because I hadn't been talking to the customers…a-and he s-said I was a weirdo, a-and I was giving his company…a bad name" Hinata burst out crying.

"NANI?!?! I'M GONNA GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!!!" Naruto was the same as always, standing up to others so they didn't hurt his friend's feelings.

"N-no Naruto-kun…y-you don't need to cause a-any trouble" Hinata sobbed

"Ok Hinata, come over here"

Naruto gave Hinata a warm hug, to try and calm her down, she really needed it right now, and it was helping.

**He's so…so warm and caring, that's why I love him, but doesn't know…and he probably never will…**

"Oh yeah Hinata, you know it was always my dream at High School to be boss of Hokage Ltd.?"

"Y-yeah"

**Of course I know Naruto, I know everything about you!**

"Well, I went to work there and I became boss!!! I have a free space for a job right now, your lucky we met at this time!" Hinata's face lit up.

"O-oh wow congratulations Naruto-kun, but are you sure you want me to work for you? I mean, I was just sacked, d-doesn't that put you off?"

"No Hinata, from what I saw of you at High School, you are perfectly suited for this job"

"A-are you sure?"

"Yup, I'm positive!" Naruto was giving one of his cheesy grins again.

"S-so…w-what is the job?

"You'll find out tomorrow, can you start then?"

"S-sure!"

They both came out of the hug and finished their coffees.

**Oh my god!!! I can't believe Naruto wants me to work for him!!! This way I'll get to be around him all the time, and then maybe…just maybe….I could tell him my feelings**** some time**

"L-let me just check my text Naruto-kun"

"Ok then"

Hinata got her bag and took her phone out, the screen was flashing. She pressed 'go to messages' and looked at the awaking text:

Hi Hinata

I'm glad that you are having a really good time shopping,

You have to be back soon though

-Father

She locked her phone and turned to Naruto

"Should we go and find your sister now?"

"Yeah…I guess so"

They looked around loads of shops, and then finally found Hanabi with about ten bags on her arms.

"E-er hi Hanabi, what happened when I left?"

"Well I went around every shop again, and I think I bought something from everyone of them…hehe?"

"O…k, anyways, I think we'd better get going, shouldn't we Hanabi?"

"Yeah…we should"

They all said goodbyes and Naruto reminded Hinata about tomorrow.

"Hey, what happened between you and loverboy?" Hinata stopped walking and blushed.

"W-what? You know I like him?"

"Of course I do, it's so obvious"

"O-ok, but he is so kind, he offered me a job"

"Wow really? So you don't need to look for one now, and no need to be sad, now you get to see him every single day!"

"Y-yeah…I'm really looking forward to that!"

"Sooo…shall we get going?"

"H-hai, lets get home"

**x****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Well I am sorry if that sucked, but seriously…it will get better as the story progresses, and that chapter was a couple of hundred words longer. I also took some of your suggestions into account and changed my story accordingly, and I ****decided not to write in slang in the authors notes.**** Pleeeeeze review…it really helps, and the more I get, the faster I write****…and that bit with Naruto 'masturbating'…no he wasn't, and it was Random's idea**** because Random changed the whole structure around…**

**Anyways, hope you liked it**

**Fanx for reading**

**x-ShikaGal-x**


	3. The First Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: We do ****not**** own Naruto…But we should**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Oh my God…I'm finally going to see him again!!!" Hinata said to herself in her car.

It was her first day at work and it felt just like her first day of school, she was really excited just like she was then. Naruto had rung her up and given her all the details of what time she should start.

_-Flashback-_

_Ring Ring_

**I wonder who's calling…I hope its Naruto!**

_Hinata ran towards her mobile and looked at the caller ID…it was __him__. She picked it up and answered._

_"H-hi Naruto"_

_"Hey Hinata" Naruto shouted in his usual energetic tone__, "I'm just ringing to tell you where to go when you get here and stuff…wait, do you even know where the building is?"_

_"O-of course, you talked about it all the time through High School"_

_"Well yeah, but when you get here just tell the reception downstairs that you are coming to see me, and go to the 9__th__ floor__, and you start at 10:00, __an hour later than usual__, hehe__"_

_"O-ok, I got all that, but what will __my job be__?"_

_"You'll see Hinata, it's a surprise!"_

_"A-alright then, bye"_

_"Ja Ne"_

_-Flashback-_

He had her number from when everyone exchanged each other's on the last day of High School.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey people, I have an idea" Sakura and Ino yelled together_

_"What is it?" Tenten asked_

_"Let__s all share our mobile__ numbers, so that we can keep in contact with each other if we want to__ when we leave__" the__y__ stated at the same time._

_"That's a great idea, let me get some paper" Tenten said_

_"We should get the boy's numbers aswell. Come on Hinata, let's go and bring them over here"__ Temari told her_

_The boys were outside, practicing the__ir skateboarding or football_

_"Hey, boys!!!"__ Temari yelled_

_"__Mendokusei__…__ what now?" Shikamaru sighed_

_"All the girls are swapping their __mobile __numbers around__. You should do it too!"_

_"Yeah, she's right, let's go with them, then we can keep in touch after High School has finished!" Naruto agreed excitedly_

_Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba walked back to the rest of the girls. Tenten had already found some paper and brought it back. They started to write their own numbers down and swapped the papers round. The girls all had one last hug before they left, and all went home._

_-Flashback-_

This way they would all stay in touch. The only problem was this never happened. They all forgot about this and lost contact.

Hinata finally arrived at the Hokage Ltd building. It had 15 floors, and was made only of glass.

**Cool, well it looks awesome in real life, so much better than in pictures.**

Hinata walked through the revolving doors and into the reception area.

"Hello, I haven't seen you here before, are you here for the new job?"

"H-hai"

"Ok, by the way my name is Kaoru, and I'm the receptionist"

"A-alright Kaoru-Chan, well my name is Hinata"

"Yeah Hinata, your pretty shy aren't you? Just go up to the 9th floor and Naruto's office is straight to the right"

"Arigatou"

"That's Ok"

Hinata walked away from the reception desk and walked towards the elevator. She pressed the button and it arrived in seconds. Hinata stepped inside and looked for the correct button, and pressed it. The elevator was made of glass too, and it zoomed up the side of the building.

**Whoa, this is fast!****Wait…****What the hell?**** I'm already ****here!!!**

She arrived on the 9th floor, stepped out, and turned to her right. She could see Naruto through the door. It was made of glass, just like everything else was.

**I wonder what my job actually is…****he should be telling me…**

"…Hey Hinata, come on in!!!"

"H-hi Naruto" Hinata greeted as she pushed the glass door open, and stepped inside his office with a smile on her face.

"Nice to see you again Hinata…it seems like it has been ages since we saw each other, but it was only yesterday!"

"Y-yeah Naruto, I-it does!"

"Sooo, I bet you're wondering what your job is, right?!"

"Y-yea, I-I was wondering all of yesterday and today!"

"Well your job is……a PA!"

**O****h ****M****y ****G****od**** this means I will be by Naruto's side each and every day!!! But this job is gonna get me in some problems…**

"W-what? H-how can I be a PA, you've seen me, I-I'm way too shy to make r-requests and stuff like that!!!"

"Yeah I know Hinata…but…I think you could be a great help to me, and you could make my company even better!!!"

"B-but Naruto-kun…!"

"Hinata…you'll be awesome, but I gotta show you some of the other people you will be working with while you're here, you might know them from somewhere, come on!"

**What does he mean I might know them? ****I wonder…**

Naruto led Hinata out of his office and down the corridor. They walked for a while, and talked more about why Hinata 'couldn't' be a PA.

"B-but Naruto-kun…I-I really can't do this job…"

**Wait…****Who's that****…I have definitely ****seen them before****…**

"N-Naruto-kun…who's that down the corridor?"

"Well I told you that you might know them from somewhere…."

A brunette woman from the opposite end of the corridor turned around to face Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"T-Tenten-Chan?!"

"Oh my God!! It's you!"

They both ran up to each other and hugged. It had been six years since they had seen each other, and they were so happy to meet back up. Naruto was just standing there happily watching them.

"H-how has everyone been doing since we left high school?" Hinata asked

"Well…when we left, we all slowly lost contact as you already know. Then one day Naruto just randomly called me asking if I wanted a job at his company. First I was amazed at how he could have been boss of a business, but then I realised that it couldn't be a joke so I accepted. When I got here I realised that he had asked everyone from our gang of friends to come here and that was about two years ago. We didn't get you to come here though, we tried to ring your number, but it wasn't working…sorry about that"

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't tell you guys that I changed my phone"

"That's ok…but anyways; you know everyone hooked up since we came here?"

"R-really, even N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata questioned worriedly

"Do you really think we would let that happen? We saved him just for you, even if you didn't come here"

"A-arigatou Tenten-san…so are you with Neji?"

"Yeah…I took a while but we finally got there"

Hinata didn't know about Tenten and Neji because Neji and Hiashi had a big argument. It was because Hiashi didn't want Neji to go to college, but to do a smaller job, because he only wanted Hinata to go, as she is the heiress to their big business, so Neji moved out. That was about 3 years ago. Hinata hadn't been in contact with him since then.

"I'll show you around the offices…hopefully we'll find some people to talk to, and if we find Sasuke and Sakura, I can assure you they will be making out, they are almost every time you see them!"

"O-ok Tenten-Chan"

They started down the hallway and walked for a while, leaving Naruto behind. They did a left turn and who was it but Sasuke and Sakura making against the wall…BIG TIME

"Told you, didn't I?"

"A-aha"

Sakura noticed Hinata, and parted from Sasuke.

"What are you doing here BITCH?!" Sakura screamed.

**x****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**0. O Left on a bit of a cliffy there…I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the humongously long ****update; I hope it will never happen ever again. ****It was because**** Random ****and I ****got really tied up with our Geography Coursework**** which is for our GCSE**** Anyways sorry if it is crap and I am going to write the next chapter as soon as I have published this****. I'm also sorry if the chapter is short…its 'coz I wanted to get this part of the chapter up before I forgot and got stuck in coursework again.**

**Fanxxx**** 4 Reading**

**x-ShikaGal-x**

**Hope you like it!!!**

**-Random**


	4. The First Day Part 2

**Disclaimer: ****Let me check…****……****……****Nope, still don't own Naruto!**

**Recap:-**

**Sakura noticed Hinata, and parted from Sasuke.**

**"What are you doing here BITCH?!" Sakura screamed.**

**x****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"N-nani?" Hinata asked

"Sakura, Nanda kore wa?!?!"

"Why don't you just ask that BITCH OVER THERE?!" Sakura yelled as she stormed off.

"G-Gomenasai Sakura-Chan"

"What was that all abou-Hinata, Hinata, come back!"

Tenten dashed after Hinata, and finally caught up to her when she got to the lift.

"Hinata, wait…what's wrong? You can't leave"

"B-but I have to, I-I can't just come in here a-and mess up everything that was happening before I came"

"Wait…What happened between you two?"

"Er…I-I'll tell you if we can go somewhere quiet…d-do you know anywhere like that?" Hinata sobbed.

"Sure Hinata"

Tenten looked for a quiet room to talk in. They weren't very private though…you could see them and whatever they were talking about through the transparent window and doors.

"Here Hinata, Come and sit down"

"A-arigatou Tenten-Chan"

"So what's up between you two? She wouldn't have lashed out at you like that for no reason"

"A-aa…I-I deserved to be shouted at Tenten-Chan"

"No you didn't Hinata…you would never do something as hurtful to make her shout like that at you, you didn't deserve that welcoming…she must have overreacted"

"W-well…if you say so"

"So what went down?"

"W-well when we were in High School, S-Sasuke-kun asked me on a date"

"What…and you said yes?"

"H-hai"

"I never knew you liked Sasuke…I only thought that you liked Naruto!"

"B-but I don't like Sasuke in that way…I-I only went out with him to see if Naruto would recognise me a bit more…b-but it didn't make much of a difference" Hinata explained downheartedly.

"But…Is that it?"

"Y-yea…I-I think so…e-ever since then she has ignored me and tried to block me out"

"Wait…how come I didn't know about it?"

"S-Sasuke-kun kept it on the low…h-he didn't tell anyone because he wasn't sure whether it would work out or not. O-only Sakura found out…I-I'm not sure how though…it's not like we were making out or anything"

"Ohhhh, I see, I was wondering why Sakura was always a little cold to you whenever you were near her"

"Y-you noticed?"

"Yep…I was just never sure why. Hinata, we need to sort this out. Come on, lets go see Sakura"

"W-wait, what…n-no, I-I can't, she won't listen to me"

Tenten swiftly dragged Hinata out of the room by the arm and looked around for Sakura. It took about half an hour, and this time she wasn't with Sasuke.

"Sakura, Hey, Sakura, Hinata wants to talk to you!" Tenten hollered

"No! Get her away from me" Sakura Shouted

"Hey Sakura…I don't see why you have a problem with her, she didn't do any thing wrong!"

"Yes she fucking did. She went out with Sasuke and didn't tell me about it…I was your best friend and you didn't tell me!"

"Well maybe it was because Sasuke kept in quiet from everyone…no one was told!"

"She could have made an exception, especially as she knew how I felt about him!"

"And how do you think you would have reacted, eh?"

"Y-yamate…O-onegai" Hinata asked

"No Hinata, we have to sort this out and finish this!"

"I-iie, please stop Tenten-Chan"

"Fine Hinata…I don't want you to get upset again…and as for you Sakura…what is your problem…your already going out with Sasuke, can't you just finish this?"

Hinata and Tenten then strutted out the room. While Sakura thought about what happened.

**Should I forgive her or not**** I know I really should get over this thing…but I****'m not sure..**** Oh what the hell!! The tension can't stay like this forever, but where did they go?!**

"Wait, Hinata, Tenten…"

**Kuso! They've probably gone to see the rest of the people…I better get there quick!!!**

Sakura dashed to the staff room, and met with Tenten and Hinata on the way.

"Hey!!! Wait Hinata!!!"

Tenten and Hinata stopped in their tracksand spun around to see who it was.

"Oh…It's you…If you have come to start the fight off again then you can forget it" Tenten stated as she and Hinata started walking again.

"No, wait, I haven't! I've come to apologise. Hinata, Gomen…I have realised that I was just being stupid and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I totally understand why you accepted"

"Y-you do?"

"Of course Hinata…I know that you only ever liked Naruto and you always will"

"O-oh…I-I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have hurt you like that, I know you like Sasuke aswell and I should have considered your feelings before accepting"

"No, no…it's ok"

"So are you two okay now?"Tenten asked

"Not if she steals my boyfriend again!"

"Oh…my…god…" Tenten sighed

"SYKE! I was only joking"

They burst into laughter after realizing how silly they were, then went off to see the rest of the old gang. It was lunch break and just like old times, sitting in the café, discussing what was happening in their life at the moment. After lunch break, Naruto paged everyone telling them what they had to do. They all went off on their little jobs, and Hinata was called to go on some errands for Naruto, and helping with paperwork etc.

At the end of the day, Naruto once again called Hinata into his office.

"So how was your day Hinata?" Naruto asked in his usual overwhelming voice

"I-it was good thank you Naruto-kun!"

"So you gonna keep working here?"

"D-definitely…I love it here"

"Awesome…see you tomorrow then! On time at 9am!"

"S-see you then Naruto-kun!"

**x****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo****x**

**I know that was really short for me and really crap, but**** I needed to get Hinata's**** first day over with to get then next part going on the next chapter****. A really fast**** update though, ne?****I next chapter might be**** even**** short****er than this****, but the chapter after will be longer, with the chapters following much more interesting…I can almost guarantee it. ****Anyways plzzz review…it re****ally encourages me to write faster ****and better chapters**

**Fanxxx**

**x-ShikaGal-x**

**Boring as HELL, bu****t good Drama…Hope you liked it!**

**-Random**


	5. Three Months Later

**Disclaimer: ****Do I really have to do this? Oh well…****We**** don't own Naruto**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It had been three months since Hinata had joined Hokage Ltd. and everyone had been having a great time while doing their work…which would never usually happen. In that time, Naruto had needed Hinata's help a bit more and had been asking her to help him with his work and a little of the management of the company. Sometimes Naruto just asked Hinata to help him, just so he could see her. During the time which Hinata had joined the workforce, Naruto had been falling for her, but was trying his best not to show it. The only problem was that they got in a few compromising positions. Like that one time…

_-Flashback-_

_Hinata had been rushing __around in a hurry, __giving files__ out__ to people__. It didn't help that she had a limited time to do this, as she had other jobs to do afterwards._

**Come on, come on!**** I only have 5 minutes left****, and I still have to find Sasuke, Neji, and Temari and give these papers to them. I better up the pace.**

_Hinata dashed around __trying to find the people when she bumped into something…or rather someone_

_Crash_

_Hinata had just sped into Naruto, her small weight just enough to knock Naruto off balance, as they both toppled to the floor, Hinata landing on top of him.__ The papers Hinata was holding flew everywhere, falling like snow around them._

**Oh my god!**** What just happened?**

_Hinata's cheeks flushed a tomato red as she realised the po__sition she was in. She could fee__l Naruto's chiselled abs underneat__h her hands, legs intertwined, with their faces inches away from each other_

_**W**__**ow…Hinata is so pretty**__**, I can't believe I haven't realised before now!!!**_

_"Er__…am I interrupting something here?" Temari asked, smirking_

_"__I-iie!" __Hinata __replied__, "__N-Naruto-__kun__Gomenasai! __I-I should have been watching wh-where I was going!"_

_"No, no, __it's__ok;__ you were just doing your job__. Here, let me help you pick up these papers__"_

_"A-arigatou__ Naruto-kun, but__ you need to be getting back to work;__ Temari__-Chan__ can help me__"_

_Hinata quickly got off of Naruto and __swiftly picked up the papers__, walking away with Temari._

_"T-Temari-Chan, these papers are for you"_

_"Ok Hinata…but what happened back there?"_

_"I-I just bumped into Naruto-kun, that's all"_

_"Are you sure?" Temari asked jokingly_

_"H-hai, I need to be going now…s-see you later"_

_-Flashback-_

That time had certainly embarrassed Hinata. She really hoped that things like that wouldn't happen. This kind of thing happened quite a few times. There was also then…

_-Flashback-_

_"Hinata, can you go to the __small __store cupboard to get me __some more whiteboard pens…__I need them for the next meeting which will be in about 10 minutes, so could you please get then as quickly as you can"_

_"O-ok then"_

_Hinata took the lift to the floor below and quickly found the __small __storage room. She looked around hard for the whiteboard markers, __but couldn't find them. She stood around for about 5 minutes, but couldn't find them. Then Naruto __opened the door_

_"__Hey Hinata, what's taking so long in here__?"_

_"G-gomen, but I can't find them"_

_"__Oh__…I was wondering where you were at so I came to find you, the meeting is going to start any minute now__…look, they're up there__"_

_Hinata reached up behind her but couldn't quite get them._

_"E-er Naruto-kun…I think you have to get it…I can't reach"_

_"Sure Hinata"_

_Naruto squeezed into the cupboard__ and reached up to the pens. They could feel each others bodies grinding on each other, heat radiating off them.__ Hinata turned__ an apple red at this._

_"Got them Hinata!" Naruto told her, "Sorry about that…are you ok? You've gone red"_

_At that moment Hinata fainted._

_"Awwww crap…not again"_

_-Flashback-_

There were more times when Hinata didn't faint, and this time made Hinata blush…a lot in fact…

_-Flashback-_

_It had been one of those times where Naruto had asked Hinata to help him with his paperwork. He really didn't enjoy doing it, so that's why he called Hinata in to help him. It was also partly because he wanted to see her, but he had to keep it a secret. He didn't want to tell Hinata if she didn't feel the same way, which he thought she didn't._

_"S-so, Naruto-kun, how much more __paperwork have__ we got left__ to sort out?"_

_"Not much Hinata…__we're nearly done__, just need to finish off the files__"_

_"H-hai"_

_Hina__ta then __needed __the stapler and reached for it, but didn't realise__ that her arm was in the way of a can of coke._

_Bash_

**Oh crap****, did I just k****nock that coke over…on his trousers**

_"G-g-g-gomenasai Naruto-kun__…should I leave?__"_

_"No,__ it's fine…I have some spare pant__s in the room next d__oor, could you go and get me some__?"_

_"Y-y-yeah"_

_Hinata rushed to the next room, embarrassed at __what she'd done, grabbed a pair of trousers__, and ran back to Naruto's office.__ Then she saw him __with his pants__ off__…__and she could see his__ butt cheek__s__! Her face turned a deep__ beetroot red__ as she screamed and dropped the pants_

_"…..er….I…er…n-need to g-go to the b-bathroom. B-b__-b__ye!!!"__ Hinata shouted as she ran out the room._

_**Oh crap…she saw that?!?!**_

_-Flashback-_

Well, it had been an eventful three months. It was also coming up to February 14th - Valentine's Day and everyone was trying hard to find a girlfriend or boyfriend for that day, after all, who doesn't want one, especially on Valentine's Day?

"Hey Hinata, how's today been?" Ino asked

"G-great thanks, how about you?"

"Yeah, same. By the way…have you got a valentine yet Hinata?

"N-no I haven't…I-I guess I'll just be spending it alone again, waiting for Naruto. How about you Ino?"

"Oh…just another new boyfriend, this one seems really awesome!!! But you should really tell Naruto about how you feel about him?"

"I-its just too embarrassing…he won't feel the same way…I-I should just keep it as a secret"

"Ok then, if you really feel that way"

Meanwhile in Naruto's office

"Dobe…you got a date yet for Valentine's Day?" Sasuke questioned

"No…I was thinking about Hinata but I don't think that she likes me in that way, how about you?"

"Are you dumb?"

"Nanda Teme?!?!"

"Well Naruto…are you really that dense so that you don't know that she likes you?"

"Nani? She likes me?"

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…you really have to work on picking up girls feelings"

"Urusai teme…"

"Oh yeah…I do have a date, its Sakura obviously, and everyone else does too…except from Kiba, he says he doesn't need anyone 'coz he has Akamaru. Oh well…not like I really care"

"Aa. But does Hinata seriously like me?"

"Are you seriously that stupid? She has always liked you and it was so obvious to everyone except you, who was oblivious to her"

"Honto?"

"Honto"

"Oh and have people noticed that I like Hinata?"

"No…I'm the only one"

"Ok then…do you think I should ask Hinata out?"

"If you want…it's not really any of my business"

"Hmmm…I think I'll make my move then…on Valentine's Day"

"Good choice dobe"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Oh my god, that took some time to write. I kept getting sidetracked. Hope you like it, and I know its kinda short, just needed to get it up before Valentine's Day. The next chapter should be up on Valentine's Day, but I'm not sure. Hope ****it's**** not too boring for you guys.**** Btw pweeeease review…****it gives me encouragement and gets me excited. I dunno why. Oh well…**

**Fanxxx**

**x-ShikaGal-x**

**Hey, I hope you like it. It took so long to make it but got there in the end**

**-Random**


	6. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I'm bored…I also don't own Naruto**

**x****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was Valentine's Day, and everyone was going around with their girlfriends and boyfriends. Wherever you went, all you could see was hugging and kissing…it could get annoying…unless you were the ones doing the hugging and kissing. Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba were more or less the only ones without a Valentine, but they didn't really mind as they were usually by themselves, and Kiba had Akamaru anyway.

"Naruto! Can I come in?" Kiba shouted

"Sure" Naruto replied from his office

"You got a Valentine?" Kiba asked

"No, but I was going to ask Hinata on a date later"

"Really???" Kiba said

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"I never knew you liked Hinata…even though I always knew she liked you"

"What's all this stuff about Hinata always liking me? I've never realised…Sasuke said that she liked me aswell"

"Naruto…that's because you're a baka"

"Oh my god…why are you disrespecting me…I am your boss"

"Naruto…that kind of blackmail doesn't work on me"

"Awwww" Naruto whimpered downheartedly

"What? You knew it wouldn't work!" Kiba replied

"Well I had a tiny bit of hope left!"

"Oh wells…so how you gonna ask her out?"

"I don't know yet…have any ideas?"

"Hmmmm……..OHOHOH I KNOW!"

"WHAT THEN???"

"It might not be great since I haven't had any dating experience but you could call her in later and tell her that you know how she feels and just go from there…just work from her reaction"

"Ok…I'll try" Naruto said hopefully

"Oh yeah…you should have a dinner ready or some people to make the room romantic…then when she says yes, you can have the dinner and she should be really impressed!"

"Wait…how do you know that she will say yes?"

"Have you not been listening to what Sasuke and I have told you?"

"Oh, ok then…THANKS KIBA!!! YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!!!"

"C-c-calm down Naruto…no…nooo…NOOOOOO…DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!"

Kiba scuttled out the room and rushed back to his jobs to get out of the way of Naruto's hug. Looks like he had caught the Valentine's vibe too. Naruto immediately started to go and get some things ready.

_**Where should I go first and who should I ask?...Oooh I should go and ask Sakura if she could make something for us…yeah, I'm a genius!!! Wait…will she be on her lunch break?**_

Naruto glanced at his watch. It read 14:03.

_**Nah…lunch break finished about half an hour ago, she should be back in the medical department…or maybe with Sasuke since its Valentine's Day**__**…she's probably busy ri**__**ght now, so**__** I may aswell check if she'**__**s at her proper place.**_

Naruto took the lift up to the 13th floor and went to look in Sakura's office, and amazingly she was there.

"Hey Sakura-Chaaaan!" Naruto shouted energetically

"Hi Naruto, how come you have come to visit me?"

"Can't a boss just say hello to his employees anymore? And why aren't you with Sasuke, you usually are"

"He said he had to get the new advert out, anyways…what do you want this time?"

"Oh fine, be like that…I need you to cook me a dinn-"

"What the hell Naruto?!?! You're old enough to cook your own!!!"

"WAIT…you didn't let me finish my sentence, I need you to make a dinner for me AND Hinata"

"Nani? Why Hinata?"

"I'm gonna ask her out"

"Ok…but since when did you fancy her?"

"Errrm…I dunno, just gradually since she started working here I guess!"

"Ohhhh, cool, on Valentine's Day aswell"

"Aha!!! So will you make one for us? Ramen please!!!"

"Oh my god Naruto, is that all you think about?"

"N-n-n…hehe…no"

"Oh well, I have a special Ramen recipe which I could use tonight!"

"How come you never made that Ramen for me?!"

"Did you not hear correctly…I said special"

"Oh Sakura…you're so evil sometimes"

"Haha…I know, that's how I do. I'll also bring it in if you want!"

"That would be AWESOME…THANKS SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Naruto dashed out, so he didn't interrupt Sakura's work anymore, and thought about what he could say tonight, and how he could say it.

_**I should ask Temari to make Hinata come and see me at the end of the day…yeah!**_

Naruto went towards the lift to get to the Meteorology floor. He looked around, but then heard Temari's voice resonating around the room ahead.

"Come on people! We gotta get this up by 17:00 exactly, and it's already 14:29…WE ONLY HAVE 2 HOURS AND 31 MINUTES!!"

"Whoa, whoa Temari…calm down" Naruto exclaimed, "You have plenty of time…and why do you have to be so exact"

"Because I'm not lazy like you…and I can also get back to Shika at that time! Hehe"

"Man…he's all you think about, isn't it?"

"Hehe…I guess. Anyways…what do you want?"

"Oh my god…why does everyone jump to conclusions that I want something off them?"

"That would be 'coz you do"

"Fine…just be like that!"

"Yeah I will…so go on"

"Well could you ask Hinata to come and see me after she's finished all her errands and to bring all the files she collected to me?"

"Sure, asking her out eh?"

"Hey…how do you know?"

"Well, 1) Its Valentine's Day, 2) Neither of you have dates, and 3) you might have finally got it into that empty space up there that she loves you"

"So people keep telling me…I really like her too"

"Cool, anyways…can you go now, you're interfering my work here…go and plan, you'll need to" Temari giggled

"Hmph…I've never been so unwanted" Naruto muttered to himself as he walked away. Temari snorted and burst out in laughter.

"Yeah…just keep laughing…YOU'LL SEE!"

At 19:00 in Naruto's office

"H-hi Naruto-kun, I heard that you needed me here"

"Yea, I just needed to tell you something…here, let me take these files off you"

"A-arigatou…Naruto-kun, so what did you need me for?"

"Well…er…Iknowhowyoufeelaboutme"

"A-ano…N-n-nani?"

"I know how you feel about me…and that's why I want you to be my girlfriend"

"S-s-s-seriously Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah…do you not want to?"

"I-I would love to but…a-are you sure that you're not j-just feeling sorry for me because it's V-Valentine's Day?"

"No! Of course not! I really like you Hinata, and I want to get to know you better"

"B-but Naruto-kun…I-I'm not worth it-"

"Hinata! Don't put yourself down like that! You're nothing less than anyone else…in fact, you're more special than anyone I know!"

"D-d-demo-"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her luscious lips. He pulled away in case it was too much, but Hinata deepened the kiss, heat mixing with one another. Naruto's lips were softer than she had ever imagined, and she was enjoying the moment until Naruto pulled away once again to ask her the question.

"So…what do you say…Hinata-Chan?"

"H-h-h-hai of course I will!"

Naruto leaned into another kiss, lips meeting once again. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for entry, Hinata accepting. Naruto's tongue exploring Hinata's deep crevice, not leaving a millimetre untouched. They finally parted for air. Hinata was turning a bright pink once again, about to faint.

"Whoa Hinata…you feeling ok?"

"Y-yeah"

"Just stay here for a minute while I go and do something…try and cool yourself down"

"S-sure"

Naruto went down the corridor to signal Sakura to come in and bring their 'romantic' meal. Sakura wheeled in a table with the food on it and a candle in the middle.

"N-Naruto-kun…w-what's this?"

"It's a meal…just for us"

"You did all of this for me?"

"Aha…you deserve it all!"

"Oh arigatou Gozaimasu Naruto-kun!"

They both sat down at the table and gazed at the Ramen. It looked delicious with all the toppings and the noodles were perfectly made.

"Thanks for making this for us Sakura-Chan!"

"Aa, a-arigatou…it looks delicious!"

"That's ok, my pleasure!"

Sakura walked back out the room and smiled to herself.

"They finally got together…at last…!" She told herself

"Itadakimasu" Naruto and Hinata spoke together in unison as they started to eat their Ramen.

"Wow, this is the best Ramen I have ever tasted!"

"S-same"

30 Minutes Later

Hinata had just finished her Ramen, while Naruto finished in 10 minutes, but waited like a gentleman. He then called the cleaners to come and pick up the plates and table.

"I'll walk you to your car Hinata"

"D-doumo arigatou for tonight Naruto-kun"

"It's ok Hinata, I've already told you"

As they got to Hinata's car they closed into a warm embrace and a sweet kiss.

"Aishiteru wa" Hinata whispered

"Aishiteru yo" Naruto replied softly

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I guess Hokage**** Ltd.**** has everything, ne?**** Oh wellz…I just tried to associate each job with the character and their skills. Mostly focused on Naruto with a little bit of fluffy goodness in there****but it wasn't really good was it?****W****e should also have more updates since I have handed in my coursework, and Random is tomorrow, so she said she will update soon! Hope you liked it. The idea of the date was courtesy ****of my best friend who is a SasuSaku lover and has forgotten her username…which is quite stupid but oh wellz. ****My mind went blank at that bit and all my ideas were crappy, Random's imagination failed too, which is a first.**** It was supposed to be better than it came out, and I****h****ope it wasn't too boring****, haha**

**Fanxxx**

**x-ShikaGal-x**

**I hope you like it! Btw my update of the other story will be Random**** coz my work is piling a little**

**-Random**


End file.
